


How Do You Decide When It's Enough?

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Affection, Angst, Assassin's Creed Festival, Comforting, F/M, Female Character of Color, Flirting Gone Wrong, Friendship, Hurt feelings, doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: It was nice to have Prompto worrying about her, but he sure hit the nail on the head. When was it enough, when had Gladio gone too far?





	How Do You Decide When It's Enough?

**Author's Note:**

> Insomniasix on tumbr asked me: The meaningful sentences are killing me!!!! So, can I please request “How do you decide when it’s enough?” with anyone you want?! THANK YOU!! I adore your writing! <3
> 
> My reply: Ah! Thank you so much for sending me this and saying something super sweet! I choose Prompto having a conversation with my OC Aeyanna about the amount of flirting Gladio did in the Assassin’s Festival. Sorry for the angst *laughs*

“How do you decide when it’s enough?” The young woman looked up startled when she heard Prompto’s voice, his hand slipping into her own and gave her a little squeeze. His blue eyes looked sadly at her. As hard as she tried, she couldn’t manage to put an actual smile on her face - or even something that resembled one.

“I do not know. I really don’t.” Seeing Gladio flirt like that, it send daggers into her heart. Rationally, she knew he didn’t mean anything by it. It was just part of his personality, but when have emotions ever been rational? If it had been anyone else, she would already had decked the person for hurting her. But it was Gladio, she loved that man irrationally and completely. Preferring to swallow her disappointment and sadness then start a pointless argument. Gladio flirt. That was just how it was. 

“It is disgusting,” Prompto exclaimed in a fake falsetto southern accent, pulling a laugh out of her. Turning towards him, she pulled the blond into a tight hug and smacked a kiss on his cheek. His arms coming around her to hug her back. He was so gentle and nice, so warm. With one of the purest hearts she had ever encountered. 

“Don’t worry, Prommie. I’ll be fine.” She gave him a meaningful look when he seemed like he wanted to protest her comment. Just sweeping it under the rug like she usually did. “How about we throw some daggers and get that Assassin Chocobo, huh?” That distracted him, making him cheer in delight and drag her back into the crowd.

_How do you decide though….when you had enough_?


End file.
